


Snowflakes

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Childishness, Childlike Wonder, Drabble, Short, but in a good way, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are just so sweet and perfect, how can you not love them?<br/>That's how Yoruichi feels about Orihime whenever the orange-haired girl exposes her innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

"It's amazing, don't you think?"

"What is, sweetie?"

A giggle that echoed among the trees rang sweetly in the air before Orihime spoke once more.

With a soft smile she said, "The fact that each snowflake looks so similar and is easily forgotten amongst the masses yet it's still so unique, so different... But no one will ever really know unless they look."

Yourichi looked at the young girl. She was so innocent and sweet despite everything she'd seen and been through. Looking at her now, all bundled up in a warm snow jacket as she reached a hand to touch the snowflakes just brought forth a warm happiness in her chest.

She surprised Orihime as she flash stepped toward her, only to ruffle her hair. With a Cheshire grin and a kiss to her forehead, she told her, "Don't ever change."


End file.
